


when a good alien goes to war

by jockwizard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/pseuds/jockwizard
Summary: Lucy was away on a mission for the military and goes missing and Lois calls Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara had been seeing Lucy lane for a year now and she could pretty much confirm that she was in love with her. Oh she hadn't told Lucy that yet she was going to tell her but Lucy got called away for a mission to Iraq to over see camp Bastian being broken down.

Kara was sitting haveing takeout with her sister watching fear the walking dead when it happened. Her phone rang. She noticed it was Lois.

She went to her room too take the call as not to disturb Alex. 

" hey Lois what's up you do remember Clark is away with bats " Kara asked she didnt much like batman she thought hi was a pompous ass but that was fo another time.

" hey Kara we need to talk like as soon as possible Lucy is in trouble " Lois didn't get the chance too say more.

" I am on my way leave the window open " Kara finished and hung up.

She walked out the room and in her super suit and Alex noticed the look on her face.

" Kara what's up where are you going " alex asked.

Kara never lied to Alex.

" that was Lois she needs me in metropolis something to do with Lucy " Kara said.

Alex went to stand but Kara stopped her " no Alex not this time sorry but I have to go " Kara said and then she was off out the window.

Alex sat there and wondered what was happening but she knew Kara would call if she could.

Whilst in Iraq in a cave sat Lucy lane tied to the wall the last of her squad bloody and bruised by Isis fighters wishing she could see Kara kiss her one last time.


	2. lois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Lois and going of the reservation

In metropolis Lois lane was pacing around waiting for Kara to apear so they could talk about her missing sister. Just then Lois felt the rush of cold air than signalled Kara had arrived.

" thank god you are here " Lois spoke.

" Lois what happened why isnt you're father doing anything " Kara asked.

" he cant his hands are tied or he would have " Lois said.

" and you want me to what go and get her " Kara spoke.

" yes " was all Lois said.

Kara thought about it and all the implications of what Lois was asking her. Both her and Clark tried not to get involved in human military affairs.

" Lois di you realise what you are asking me to do. Both my self and Clark both said we wouldn't get involved in human military affairs I will get in trouble " Kara spoke.

Lois looked at Kara before she spoke " Kara I know I shouldn't of asked but she is all I have " lois finished.

Kara dropped her head and spoke " ill do it " Kara spoke.

Lois rushed to her and hugged her " thank you Kara Lucy choose well my sister loves you " Lois finished.

" ill bring her home " Kara said 

A few hours later Alex walked into the deo changing room to notice Kara wearing all black with her hair tied back.

" Kara what you doing " Alex asked.

" oh hey Alex em I lost something and I am away to get it back " Kara spoke.

Alex had a idea what Kara maybe away to do she should stop her but didn't have the heart to. She walked up to her sister and hugged her " bring her home Kara " Alex finished the Kara sped of.

( 4 hrs later cave in Iraq )

Lucy lane had pretty much given up hope at this point she knew there was going to be a rescue. Knew her father wouldn't ask for help and worst of all she knew Kara would cry and she didn't like making her girlfriend cry. Just then she heard gun fire and people screaming. Just then she saw a body flying threw the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there hope you all like this if you want me to continue this let me know


	3. hey babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is here Lucy is free

When Lucy was about to blackout again that's when she started to notice a few things like there being gun fire and explosions. Lucy thought ( what's going on ) as she spat some blood out.

( 10 mins before ) 

Kara reached Iraq and was hovering in the air listening for Lucy's heartbeat and then she heard it. Kara zoomed if towards the heartbeat. Kara saw men mulling around a dead body Kara could tell it was a woman and Kara become enraged.

( back in cave )

Lucy heard it now a person was attacking the men storming threw Isis troops like butter Lucy decided to take one last chance and screamed wanting nothing but to get back too her girlfriend.

And then what Isis were so afraid of came in the cave like some avenging angel just as Lucy was about to black out she heard it .

" oh shit Lucy honey I've got you ill get you back to base " Kara cryed seeing the state Lucy was in.

Kara took of into the sky and headed towards camp Bastian were she knew general lane was as she was flying her phone went off .kara tapped her ear and spoke.

" hello Alex what's up " Kara asked.

" Kara where are you " alex asked.

" oh ah I am getting something back that's mine ill be home soon " Kara said then hung up.

She reached camp Bastian in record time and saw general lane standing with one of his men. All the bases guards were pointing guns at her when general lane noticed who she was carrying " stand down " he screamed at his men.

Kara got right up in his face " you're own daughter general they were going to kill her and did you get of you're fat fucking ass no you didn't did you. Lois called asked me to help you're ungrateful ass. I would have done it if you asked even tho you hate my kind cause that's what you do when ur in love. Now I have to get back but I am warning you she better come home in one piece or ill be back " Kara finished.

As Kara was leaving she bent down and spoke in Lucy's ear " you're safe baby I love you " then Kara took to the air. That's when she heard it.

" thanks for saving her supergirl " the general whispered.

As she was half way back karas phone went of Kara answered. But before she could speek hank roared down the line.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN IRAQ " Kara thought ( oh shit I am fucked ).


	4. huricane lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huricane lane has touched down at the deo

To say director henshaw was pissed st her was an understatement but Kara politely told him to back of even Alex was mad at her.

" are you kidding me you two fucking hypocrites didn't you rush away to Cadmus to rescue Jeremiah. And you have the nerve to tell me off " Kara said.

Alex knew her and john crossed a line with Kara cause she never cussed like that.

A week later and Kara was still not speaking to either of them and refused all calls to the deo for training or otherwise.

" Alex I told you to leave me alone " Kara said down the line.

" Kara Lucy is here " Kara said. Alex was really scared if Kara was this angry what would happen if she finds out about Astra.

" yeah well tell her ill drop by when I am ready to get yelled at by my friends by Alex " Kara hung up.

Kara wasn't happy with alex and john she thought they were meant to understand

Alex walked into Lucy's office and clossed the door " she isn't coming Lucy " Alex spoke.

" what why " Lucy asked.

" when she came back from ur rescue we may have had words and argued about it. She has been doing supergirl things but hasn't been reporting in " Alex sighed.

Lucy was about too reply when Vasquez rushed into the room " agent Danvers director " vasquez started " hurry supergirl and director henshaw are fighting in the command centre " Vasquez finished.

They lady's rushed to the room to hear Kara shout " HOW DARE YOU I WOULD BURN DOWN THE WORLD FOR LUCY LANE I LOVE HER " Kara screamed at hank.

When Kara her a gasped she spun and noticed a tear rolling down Lucy's face.

" Kara I " but Lucy didn't get to answer Kara left the deo faster than hell.

Lucy knew she would never go all huricane lane on Kara she just couldn't after that confession.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is still ignoring people but the reason will become apparent

It had been a week since supergirl had been seen by anyone at the deo. Even Alex hadn't seen her. To say Alex was worried was a understatement.

Lucy lane was worried about her girlfriend one Kara Danvers. Lucy had tried texting Kara even calling her but never got a call back from her wayward girlfriend.

Agent Vasquez was the one that had found Kara on the monitors outside of national city. She ran into the directors office and saw Lucy and Alex.

" director agent Danvers we have found her outside the city limits. She was spotted by a cctv camera making her way towards the city " Vasquez spoke.

Lucy then turned towards Alex and nodded. Alex got the message and ran from the room.

Lucy sat worried if Kara was walking then her powers were blown and Kara was at risk the longer she was out there. She noticed Vasquez still standing there.

" what is it agent " Lucy asked.

" mam supergirl is under all of stress at the moment with everything that's happens recently. She needs time to relax not fight endless bad guys " Vasquez spoke.

" I know Susan but she wont take time off you have no idea how hard it is to get her to do anything she doesn't want to do " Lucy spoke.

" I know mam but she matters to everyone here at the deo we all worry about her. I see the way she looks at you mam she loves you fuck she flew around the world for you mam. Just don't be too hard on her " vasquez spoke as she left the room.

Lucy had a feeling that out of everyone at the deo her girlfriend liked vasquez the most and probably talked to her.

2 hours later the team came back from retrieving supergirl. Lucy rushed to the sunroom.

" Lucy thank god you are here " Dr Hamilton spoke.

" why what's happened to her " Lucy asked.

Alex was the one that talked " she has blown her powers and appears to have been in a battle at some point " Alex wiped a teer from her eye " she is asking for you Lucy " Alex finished and walked off.

Lucy walked into the room to see her girlfriend but what she saw broke her heart Kara was curled into a ball sobbing on the bed.

" Kara baby what's wrong come on please talk to me " Lucy pleaded as she held her girlfriends hand.

It was awhile before Kara replied " it was awful Lucy they were so mean they did things to me bad things all in the name of science and hatred " Kara sobbed into Lucy shoulder " they tried to take me from you Lucy but I wouldn't let them and then I was free " Kara finished.

After 30 mins Kara fell asleep to the relief of Lucy and Alex she charged into the deo command room " I want who did this found I want them to pay for what they have done " Lucy finished.

Alex followed Lucy to her office and when the door clossed Alex hugged a crying Lucy.

" hey hey Lucy don't cry she is safe we have her " Alex said .

Lucy looks up at Alex and talks " alex pack her stuff and move her into my flat please I need to keep a eye on her " Lucy pleaded.

Alex just nodded and left.

Lucy knew there and then that she would never let anything happen to her. Never leave her and always love Kara zor el


	6. lucys place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up clutching something soft

Kara Danvers woke up with a grown as the sun light came threw the window next to her bed.

( Hang on where am I wasn't I at the deo ) Kara realised it wasn't her flat or bed.

" Kara baby as much as id love to let you grope me more I have to go pee please let me up " Lucy said.

Kara spun round and saw that her hand was under Lucy's night shirt palming her breast.

Kara jumped up from Lucy's bed " oh shit Lucy I am so sorry shit shit " Kara mumbled.

Lucy didn't know what made Kara so skittish its not like they never did more. Lucy started thinking about the time when she was away for a job. When she came to cat co to see her girl friend. Kara practically dragged Lucy to the bathroom and into a stall and finger fucked her hard against the door " sorry Lucy " kara said and started kissing her.

Lucy remembers to well ( no not now I've work I cant be thinking about that now ) Lucy got up and headed to the toilet.

Out in the living room kara noticed boxes of her clothes and stuff scattered all around Lucy's living room. ( did we move in together ) Kara thought.

As Lucy came out to the kitchen she noticed kara looking about the room at all the boxes.

" hey Lucy did we move in together " kara asked.

" yeah I asked alex to move you're stuff over when you were in the hospital " Lucy spoke " is that okay I know we didn't talk about it or anything " Lucy finished.

" yeah its okay Lucy " kara spoke.

Kara walked away to get dressed to go to work it took kara 30 mins without her powers. ( oh I hate being human ) kara thought.

" hey kara could you come to the deo later for a check up. I just want to make sure you are okay " Lucy spoke.

Kara came out the room dressed for work and answered Lucy " ah yeah but I am going to need a ride there it seems my powers are out " kara finished.

" kara come to the deo now then we can figure out what happened to them " Lucy said as she took a step forward.

" Lucy no offence but no ill come there later I've got to go " kara said as she rushed out the door.

Lucy knew something happened to kara before they found her walking along the road. Lucy should have known then that kara had lost her powers.

Lucy got dressed and headed to the deo as she was heading to the car she called Alex.

" hey Alex its me we need to talk " Lucy spoke.

" hey Lucy is kara okay " Alex asked.

" she is keeping something from us alex and her powers are out. Look we will talk when I get there kara said she would come in later. I am 30 mins out see. You soon " Lucy finished.

Lucy knew something happened but she also knew if kara was pressured she would bolt. Lucy was willing to wait kara was her world the girl came all the way round the world for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you like this please read and review let me know what you think


End file.
